The Art of Reunion
by cartoonfanatic1
Summary: Two familiar faces from the valley had come back after a 10 year journey. Everyone is glad their back, but Tiger has been avoiding them lately. Skunk wants to know what is going on so he went to investigate.
1. Visitors

The Art of Reunion

Chapter 1: Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

At the valley, in the training grounds, Fox and Rabbit were ready to spar with each other and the rest of the valley animals were the spectators. Apparently Panda had announced that they are having a 'special training' exercise. But from Rabbit's point-of-view, he is not enjoying it especially he has to fight Fox, a girl.

"Uh-uh no way, there no way I'm fighting her." Rabbit said while looking at Panda and pointing at Fox.

"Why? Are you scared that I might… wait, let me rephrase that, that I _will_ beat you?" Fox said it in a smug way to make Rabbit really angry.

Rabbit turned to Fox, "No, I just don't want to get your little paws dirty that's all." He said in a mocking tone.

Fox was close to losing it but she thought of an idea, "Hey tell you what, how about we make a deal?"

Those words interested Rabbit, "What kind of a deal?"

"Well let's just say that if one of us wins, the loser does the winner's chores for the week," Fox said, the look on Rabbit's face saying he might accept it but to seal the deal, she went close to Rabbit's ear and whispered, "I would even give you a kiss, if you beat me."

Rabbit was blushing like crazy, in fact nearly everyone noticed it but then he shook it off, "Alright, I accept." Rabbit said with a grin.

Skunk leaned over to Raccoon, "I wonder what Fox said to make Rabbit agree?"

"Well what ever it is, it really motivated him."

Then Fox and Rabbit went to the middle of the ring, they bowed to each other and got to their fighting pose. Panda then raised his arm, "Ready… then begin!" Panda brought his arm down, which signal Rabbit to charge forward.

While Rabbit charged at Fox, she didn't make an attempt to move. Rabbit took this advantage and jumped up to do a spinning round-house kick towards Fox. But she ducked his attack. When Rabbit landed back on the ground; he quickly turned around and launched fast moving punches. But Fox dodged and blocked all of his attacks, wearing his self out.

"Come on, land a blow already!" Rabbit yelled.

"If you say so." Fox said and then kicked Rabbit in the chest, sending him into a barrel that had weapons in it, mostly Bo staffs.

"Ooh!" The spectators yelled out.

"That is going to leave a mark." Fish said.

Rabbit got himself out of the pile of weapons and looked at Fox, "Ah, you just got lucky."

Fox placed her hands on her hips, "Hmph, luck had nothing to do with it fluff butt."

Rabbit growled, "That's it!" He shouted as he got his self out of the pile of staffs. He charged forward at Fox, he started to spin around to hit her, but she side-step away from his attack. He stopped spinning around, but before he could turn around, Fox grabbed him and tossed him on the ground with her on top of him.

Panda raised his right arm, "Winner…" then brought his arm down, "Fox." Everyone started to clap and cheered for Fox. Fox got off of Rabbit as he began to pick him self up. He groaned for not only losing the fight, but lost to Fox. Fox gave a victorious smirk at Rabbit.

"Ah, don't look so smug, toots," Rabbit said, "You're just lucky that I wasn't being my toughest."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Fox said while looking at her hands as if she broke a nail, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't being too serious myself."

Rabbit scoffed and turned his back around, "Whatever." He was about to walk away, but he stopped when a paper was flying over his head and caught it in his hand. It turned out to be a list of some sort.

"Oh and those are the list of chores I needed to do for the whole week," Fox said as she walked passed him, "You can start either now or tomorrow, your choose."

"Fine." Rabbit grumbled as he took a seat on the side lines with Fox at the other end.

"Well that was entertaining," Panda commented with a light chuckle, "Now, Skunk it is your turn, you will now be against Raccoon." The apprentices of Panda nodded as they got of the stands and went into the ring. Panda went to the weapon pile that Rabbit made and grabbed two Bo staffs.

"Now this time you two will fight showing your weapon combat skills," Panda said as he tossed the staffs and Skunk and Raccoon caught it. Panda was about to say begin but Skunk interrupted.

"Um, Master can I ask you something?" Skunk asked, "What is the point of this training?"

"The point is," Panda began to say, "to match your skills and improve them."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're going after each other."

"With Rabbit being the exception." Raccoon added and received a growl from Rabbit. But Skunk wasn't finished yet.

"Besides Dragon, Baboon and his ninja monkeys are the only ones we keep on fighting," Skunk said, "and we can kick their butts easily."

"As much as I hate saying this, squirt is right," Rabbit said, "They maybe strong in numbers, but fighting style is very simple and basic, so they don't pose much of a threat."

"Don't take your enemies too lightly," Panda warned, "Even the smallest tree, can become a strong oak."

Skunk raised an eye brow, "In English, please?"

"They may be weak, but they will grow stronger," Raccoon translated, Skunk stared at Raccoon, "What?"

"You hang around with Panda too much." Skunk said.

"Alright, that is enough," Panda said, "Now commence fighting." And with that Skunk and Raccoon readied their weapons and began to fight.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the mountains, Baboon was pacing left and right at the ninja monkey training ground. Normally, he does this when something is bothering him. He was thinking about every invasion they had so far. And every invasion they end up losing.

"Why do we keep on losing," Baboon asked himself, "I mean my plans are brilliant and our weapons are top-notched and our army…" Then it finally hit him, "That's it. Our army is the problem; compared to the valley animals, we beat them by numbers, but we lack the skills. Even my elite ninja monkeys can be defeated easily. Training them takes forever to do so that's out of the question."

Baboon decide to sit on the rock and think this through, "Hmm, maybe we can make some allies; big and strong allies," then he started to scratch his chin, "But where are we going to find some?" he asked himself.

While Baboon was thinking this, a ninja monkey was coming towards him and shook his leg, Baboon looked down very annoyed, "Hey, can't you see I was thinking here," Baboon asked, "What is it you want?"

The ninja monkey chattered, "A visitor? Who is it?" Baboon asked, and the monkey responded by shrugging his shoulders.

Baboon sighed, "Fine, I'll go see who it is." He got off of his rock and began to walk to the entrance of the training camp from the other side.

Baboon had already made it to the entrance of the training camp; he looked around to see no one there, besides the ninja monkeys that were coming in the camp. Then he turned to the monkey that brought him there, looking very annoyed.

"Alright, where are they," Baboon said impatiently, "and tell them to make it quick, I have tons of things to do."

Then he heard a deep chuckle behind him, "Baboon. You're busy as ever."

Baboon thought that voice sounded familiar and turned around to the source near the entrance. He sees seven gorillas behind him, in order from small to big. They were about 6 or 7 feet tall. They all have a big build. The one in the middle had a blackish-blue fur, while the rest were blue and brown (3 each).

Baboons' eyes widen in surprised then started to laugh and approached the blackish blue gorilla, "I can't believe it," Baboon said, "It has been so long. Gorilla, is that you?" Then he began to shake Gorilla's hand with both of his hands, considering that Gorilla's hand is more than twice as big then Baboon's hand.

"The one and only, cousin." Gorilla said. This is what surprised the ninja monkeys, that Baboon was related to him. Baboon turned to his confused ninja monkeys.

"Troops, this is my cousin Gorilla." Baboon introduced Gorilla; a ninja monkey chattered to him, "Well, we kind of lost in touch with each other a long time ago."

Baboon turned back to Gorilla, "So what brings you here?"

"Well I've heard that you were having problems lately," Gorilla face changed to serious; "I heard that you were being held against your will."

"Where did you hear that?" Baboon asked.

"Word gets around," Gorilla replied, "But that's not important right now, I'm here to save you from that guy named Dragon." Gorilla looked around to see the green glowing cave at the top of the stairway, "He lives over there, right?" Gorilla said as he pointed at the cave.

Baboon started to get scared, Gorilla and his friends are strong, but they don't stand a chance against him. So he tried to talk him out of it but…

"Um… I don't think that is such ide…" Baboon was stopped when Gorilla tapped his finger on Baboon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Gorilla then turned to the other apes, "Alright boys, lets go!" he yelled, then they all pound their chest and roared before running up the stairs.

"Wait, before you go, watch out for his…" Baboon was too late; the apes were already gone inside the cave, "…fire breath." Baboon let out, knowing this won't end well, he looked to his side where the ninja monkey was next to him and chattered, and Baboon looked back up the cave before sighing, "Medics on stand-by."

XXXXXXXX

_Several minutes later…_

XXXXXXXX

Gorilla and the rest of his apes came down form Dragon's cave, lucky to be alive, but they did have injuries. They all were bruised in the face and the chest, with a few burn marks and burnt fur. All of them were limping down the stairs with some needed support from others to walk. When they had finally reached the bottom of the training camp, they all collapsed on the floor at the same time. Baboon snapped his fingers and the ninja monkeys came out with First Aid kits and began to tend to the apes' wounds.

Baboon walked to Gorilla, who is being tended to his injuries by the monkeys, "You could've told me he breathes fire," Gorilla said clearly but still in pain, "he breathes fire real good."

"Well, you should've waited for me to tell you," Baboon said while he crossed his arms, "And let me guess, he'll let you live, if you serve him for all eternity."

Gorilla didn't say anything, but nodded to agree, "I thought so," Baboon then sighed, "Well since we'll be working together, let me tell you what is going on then."

XXXXXXXX

It was nighttime at the valley and the mountains, where every one was probably sleeping by know, considering it is midnight. But in the distance two strange hooded people were walking on the road, which is about 5 miles away from the valley. One on the left side was bigger then the one next to him and appeared to have a big build. While the other one was smaller then the big guy, only by a head, this person had a slim and curvy figure.

"I can't believe it has been 10 years since we left," the small stranger said with a feminine voice.

"Yeah a lot of memories, we had there," the bigger stranger said had a masculine voice.

"I know, I wonder how everyone is doing," the hooded female said while placing a hand on her chin.

"Their probably fine," The hooded man said, "Although coming back there with _him _there." he said it very cold like. Hearing this the hooded woman ran in front of him stopping him in tracks.

"Come on you don't mean that," the woman said in a worried tone.

"Yes I do," the man said while clenching his fist, "Especially on what he did is unforgivable."

"Stop it," the woman yelled sounded more upset then angry, "You promised that once we came there, we would make amends with him."

The man was silent and just stood there and finally said something, "Yeah, I did," then he walked passed her, "If he has the guts to actually face us again."

The woman looked backed and watched him walking down the path, she sighed, _"I hope so, this is my last chance."_ Then she ran to catch up with him.

_To be continued..._

Well, here is the first chapter of this fic, the second chapter is still in the working stage, so it'll take some time for me to finish. Oh and I hope Fox wasn't out-of-character, if so please tell me. The second chapter will have a huge battle scene so stay in touch more Skunk Fu will come around.


	2. The Big Invasion

The Art of Reunion

Chapter 2: The Big Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC (Original Characters) that appears in this story belong to me.

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for the really late update. You see I had a lot of work I need to do and I'm falling behind in my school work. Heck I haven't even worked on chapter 3 yet. I promise to update my stories a little faster. But I made this fic a little longer for its huge battle sequence. Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXX

Morning had risen in both the valley and the mountains, everyone in the valley was awake and doing the usual things; like chores, sleeping, and training. While Baboon and the ninja monkeys are doing their thing, the plan to take over the valley, but this time they have some help.

Baboon, the ninja monkeys, and their new allies the gorillas were marching down the mountains. The apes had already recovered from their quick defeat against Dragon. Baboon hated the fact that one of his family members was now part of this mess that he is in now. But with Gorilla's help, he can finally attained the unattainable, the destruction of the valley. He and Gorilla were way in the back of the army, where Baboon was telling his plan to Gorilla.

"So here's the plan. The monkeys and I will be the first to start of the invasion. And after we weaken their forces, I blow this whistle," Baboon lifted the whistle he had on his neck to show, "to signal you and your boys to finish them off."

"That sounds like a good plan," Gorilla said, and then he thought of something, "But, _how _many times have you use these plans against the valley dwellers?"

Baboon was silent then finally let out, "No comment."

When the primates were down the mountain, they entered the forest and made their way to the valley, Baboon instructed Gorilla to stay here hidden while Baboon gives the signal and with that the apes stayed behind and watched as Baboon and his army got out of the forest.

XXXXXXXX

Mantis was at his post, being the valley's look out, he was watching out for anything that might come to the valley. Then he spots the ninja monkey army coming out of the forest and into the valley.

"A ninja monkey invasion," Mantis said and then gave a grin, "Excellent. The danger begins." Then he hopped out of his post and went to tell the other valley animals.

XXXXXXXX

Rabbit was sweeping the floor near the valley river. Since he had lost against Fox in the sparring match he has to do her chores for the whole week, she had also made him wear maid's clothing. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help myself.) And Fox and Skunk were with him sitting on the bench drinking tea.

"Okay, I understand that I lost the match and I have to do your chores for the week," Rabbit admitted, "But that gives you no right to make me wear," Rabbit shuttered, "this!" Rabbit shouted at the last part, while gesturing to the maid outfit to Fox.

Fox didn't bother to turn her gaze to him, "Actually, I can," she said as she took a sip of tea and placed it down, "And besides, wearing the maid outfit was a part of my chore list."

"What?! No way."

"If you don't believe me, check it yourself." Fox said as she finally looked at him.

Rabbit grunted as he pulled the list of Fox's chores from one of the maid pockets and unfolded the paper and read it out loud, "_Wear maid outfit._" Then he turned to her, "You had this planned in the very beginning haven't you?!" Rabbit accused.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but since you wouldn't fight me willingly in the first place, you forced me to do this." Fox retorted.

"You're despicable." Rabbit growled as he began to finish cleaning the floor.

"Um, Rabbit you missed a spot," Skunk pointed out.

"Shut it squirt, or I will shove this broom right up your…" Rabbit stopped when Fish popped out of the water. All of them looked at Fish.

"Hey Mr. Fish, what's up?" Skunk asked.

"Kids, we have urgent…" Fish stopped to see Rabbit in the maid get-up and Fish raised a brow, "Why you're wearing a skirt, son?"

"L-look that isn't important right now," Rabbit yelled his face red of embarrassment then ripped the maid outfit to shreds, "Tell us what is going on?"

Fish nodded, "Word from Mantis, he said that Baboon and his monkeys launched a full-scale invasion! And Panda wants all of you at the gathering."

Fox, Rabbit and Skunk nodded, then dropped what they were doing and went to the High Hills.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the valley animals were now present at the hills and to see an army coming towards the valley. Raccoon, being the new guy in this just stared in awe to see about more then a 100 ninja monkeys.

"I can't believe how many there are," Raccoon said.

"You acted like you haven't seen ninja monkeys before," Skunk said from behind, "I mean you fought them before."

"Yeah, about 10 or 20, but hundreds," Raccoon said back at Skunk.

"Well after several of these invasions, you get use to it." Panda said.

"Well what's the plan, Pan?" Rabbit said.

Panda looked at the army of monkeys, and then finally came up with one, "Well, we should-" but he was interrupted by Mantis.

"ATTACK!!" Mantis shouted as he rushed to the army of monkeys.

Panda sighed, "Why do I even bother? Alright, attack!" And with that the valley animals charged to the battlefield. The valley animals separated as they went in.

Panda stood his ground when ninja monkeys charged at him. Two monkeys tried to punch him, but he blocked their attacks and pushed them down the ground with his palm. Then a ninja monkey flung his self at Panda and hit him in his stomach. Then Panda used his stomach to send that monkey towards others.

Duck pulled out her fans and got ready to fight. A couple of monkeys charged at her, but she blew them away with her fans. But then one monkey tried to attack her from behind, but she anticipated it by spinning her fans and flew away. The monkey looked up when she flew away, and then she blew another strong wind blast on the ground flattening the monkey on the ground.

Frog was hopping around in the battlefield and kicked ninja monkeys around. Then he looked up to see monkeys using kites to fly, dropping rocks and coconuts on the valley animals. "Incoming monkeys at twelve 'o clock!" Frog shouted, and then he sees Crane above him flapping her wings.

"I got them." Crane said as she flew towards the kite-flying monkeys. Monkeys were throwing the rocks and coconuts at her, but she evaded and used her long legs to kick them. Then she brought out her fans and started to spin around really fast making a mini-tornado. She stopped spinning and used her other fan and blew it at the mini-tornado sending it toward all the flying monkeys, all getting sucked in the vortex.

Pig, Ox, Bird and Dr. Turtle were all back-to-back with each other when they were surrounded by the ninja monkeys.

"Hmm, 20 against 4," Dr. Turtle said when he looked at his surroundings, "The odds aren't in our favor."

"What do we do?" Ox asked, and then Pig was jumping around.

"Ooh, ooh, I have an idea," Pig said and then they all huddled up whispering, which was making the monkeys very confused. Then they broke out of their huddle and started to dance around, the monkeys looked at each other, and then they started to dance too. Then Dr. Turtle took his hat and threw it like a frizz-bee hitting about a dozen monkeys.

When they have finally figured that they have been tricked, the rest of the monkeys charged at them. Pig looked around at the monkeys till his eyes met the yellow ant hill. He then took his nose and sucked the ants, and then fired them at the monkeys. This caused them to run when the ants started to bite them.

"That was a good idea, Pig," Dr. Turtle said.

"Not really," Pig said, "I got ants stuck up my nose." He then sneezed out the stuck ants.

Fox was at the front lines with Skunk, Rabbit, and Raccoon, but she was separated from them when countless monkeys came. Fox punched one ninja monkey in the front and kicked one behind her. But then she was suddenly got dog-piled on a bunch of monkeys. A few seconds under Fox, the monkeys were suddenly sent back by a strong force of wind, revealing Fox standing up with her fans out.

Rabbit punched two monkeys lights out and grabbed their tails. He then started to spin around with them, hitting other monkeys around him. When he stopped, he threw the monkeys into two others. Then Rabbit took a deep breath and let it out, "Ah, I love the smell of beaten ninja monkeys in the morning," he said satisfied as he continued to beat up more monkeys into a pulp.

Skunk and Raccoon were together, face-to-face with Baboon. Skunk and Raccoon charged forward at Baboon, Raccoon jumped on Skunk's Bo staff, using it like a step-vault and did a flying kick on Baboon's face. Then Skunk used his staff and hit Baboon at the back of his legs, making him fall on the ground.

"Come on, Baboon you're letting two 10 year olds, beat the snot out of you," Raccoon mocked.

Baboon growled at them and was about to blow the whistle hanging around his neck, but he chose not to blow it, "_No, it is too soon,_" Baboon thought, "_I want the valley dwellers to know what it feels like, when you're close to winning, but then their hopes dashed when something out of nowhere takes it away." _Baboon got him self off the ground, charged at the apprentices.

XXXXXXXX

At the back-lines of the battle, Mantis is seen flying towards it after ninja monkey hit him there 35 times. Mantis made a crash landing, when he hit the ground he made a long skid mark trail, till he was stopped when he hit a tree. Mantis slowly got up and spat out some dirt and grass that got inside in his mouth. But before he was about to charge into battle once again he noticed that Tiger was here, hiding behind a tree. His whole body was shaking and he was whimpering.

Mantis wondered why he was here so he decided to ask him, he approached to Tiger, "Hey, Tiger," Mantis said.

Then Tiger jumped out of his hiding place, screaming his head off. When he finally landed, he moved to a fetal position whimpering more.

"Whoa, relax Tiger. It's just me. Mantis," he said to calm Tiger down.

Tiger looked behind him to see it was really Mantis and started to calm down, he sighed, "Mantis, don't sneak up on me like that," Tiger said, "A cat has nine lives, but I just used up all 7 of them."

"Sorry. But, why you're over here," Mantis asked, "You're missing out all of the action."

"Um… I-I was just… standing guard just incase the ninja monkeys get through the valley." Tiger said.

"Oh, I see," Mantis paused for a moment, before saying, "Alright, good luck." Then he moved to the battle.

"Wait, Mantis," Tiger yelled out, which caused Mantis to stop, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you keep on fighting, even though you don't stand a chance against your opponent?"

"Well… even though I maybe the weakest in the valley, but I rather fight, for my friends, even if it means risking my life."

Tiger looked at him giving him a sad smile, "Oh… I see."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to go," Mantis said as he turned back to the battle, and ran to it.

Tiger watched as Mantis ran back to the battle, then sat back down leaning on a tree, looking at the sky, Tiger let out one small sigh, "_I rather fight for my friends_, huh," Tiger repeated Mantis's words, "I remember saying something like that a long time ago…" Tiger paused for a moment, "Back when they were still…"

XXXXXXXX

At the hills the two hooded people were walking at the back of the hills, looking around for anybody here.

"Hmm, where is everyone," the hooded woman wondered as they reached the top of the hill.

The hooded man looked down the hill and sighed, "Well, I think I know," the hooded man said as he pointed down where there was a huge battle.

"This place has a real nostalgic feeling," the woman commented.

"It still a huge attack target for Dragon, that's for sure," The man said as he crossed his arms, and then the woman turned and looked up to him.

"We should help them," the woman said.

"Nah, from the looks of it, they got it covered," the hooded man said.

"But we don't know that," the woman argued, "For all we know, something might happen to them." The hooded man just remained still saying nothing, and then she gave a sad sigh. The hooded man looked at her, feeling a little sorry so he decided to comfort her.

"Alright, we'll help if they need it," the man said, "Is that alright?"

Even though her face was hidden, she had a smile on her face and nodded. Both looked back at the battle watching the battle to see if they needed help.

XXXXXXXX

Back at the battle, nearly all of Baboon's forces were defeated; all of his troops were knocked out cold. The only ones were left was Baboon and 10 still conscious ninja monkeys, but not for long. All of them were panting heavily, clearly tried with a few bruise marks and injuries, especially the valley animals are the same way. Panda walked forward to the front.

"You might as well surrender, Baboon," Panda said, "You are already down to the last of your men, and all of our troops are exhausted, you can't keep this up."

Baboon looked down on the ground, before chuckling then it turned to an evil laugh, which was causing his monkeys to laugh and the valley animals confused, his laugh die down, "You think that we're finished, huh? Well, think again, for you see we are merely the warm-up for your demise."

"What are you talking about?" Skunk asked. Then they see Baboon grab the whistle and yanked it from his neck, and held it near his mouth.

"You're about to find out," Baboon said darkly, and then he took a deep breath and blew it making a loud "tweet". When he stopped blowing the whistle, they all waited for a few minutes for something to happen. Then they had not only heard rumbling, but they felt it too and it was coming closer.

"W-What's happening," Skunk said as he was trying to keep himself balance.

Then 7 gorillas came out, running towards them when they arrived they stopped in place by Baboon's side. And the valley animals just stared at the gorillas; all shocked and surprised.

"Valley dwellers, I would like you to meet my cousin, Gorilla," Baboon introduce the blackish-blue gorilla.

"He's your cousin?!" Skunk yelled

"Yeah, what of it?" Baboon said as he started to grin, "Now valley dwellers, prepare for your destruction, if you would Gorilla?"

Gorilla let out a deep and dark chuckle, "Don't mind if I do. Alright boys, it's clobberin' time!" And with that the apes charged forward at the valley animals.

"What do we do, they're too big for us to fight," Fox said saying the obvious.

"We should team-up against them," Panda said to everyone; they agreed, "Fox, you, Rabbit and Pig go after one of them. Duck, take Crane and Turtle and do the same," All of them nodded and went after a different gorilla, "Now, Skunk, Raccoon; you're with me, and everyone else either find cover or help out." And with that the other fought the gorillas.

Rabbit, Fox, and Pig were fighting of the first gorilla, but not much luck against them. Rabbit jumped and did a flying kick on the gorilla while Pig charged and tackled him, but their attacks barely fazed the gorilla; although it did a number on them.

"AHH," Rabbit groaned, while gritting his teeth, "It like kicking a brick wall." He said while rubbing his sore feet.

"Ooh, I see stars," Pig said in a dizzy state, with stars spinning around his head.

Fox brought out her fans and started to blow strong wind blast at them, but they merely stood there like it was just a calm breeze, "There too heavy for my fan-fan attacks."

"Hey, it's not nice to make fun of others by their weight," the ape said, and then grabbed her with his giant hand, and squeezing the life out of her. Then Rabbit jumped on the gorilla's back and attempted to do a headlock on him, but failing miserably.

"Let her go!" Rabbit yelled, being dead serious about this. The ape heard this and threw her somewhere near a tree and grabbed not only Rabbit but also Pig. He then flicked them away with his finger.

Crane and Duck did everything they could against the gorilla, but like the others; they barely fazed him. While Turtle was continuously hitting him with the Bo staff, then the gorilla lifted his foot over Turtle. He looked up at the giant foot and retreated into his shell. Then the gorilla brought his foot down on him squishing him on the ground. When he took his foot away, Turtle came out of his shell and said, "I'm okay." Then fell unconscious.

Panda, Raccoon and Skunk were against Gorilla the leader, but despite teaming up they stood little chance against them. Panda stood his ground when Gorilla did a karate chop on him. Panda caught it, but he never felt this much strength before Dragon. Panda was having hard time trying to hold it, but then Gorilla used his free arm to strike Panda. But then Raccoon and Skunk were hitting him in the head with their fists, but only giving Gorilla a headache. He took his hand away from Panda, who just fell down the floor from exhaustion, and grabbed both Skunk and Raccoon from his head and started to squeezing them.

"Hmm, you must be the two brats that were giving my cousin a hard time," Gorilla said, "He told me all about you two."

"Really, did he also tell you that we can kick his butt into next week," Skunk joked, even though he was being strangled, which caused Gorilla to squeeze tighter and brought Skunk closer to his face.

"You know, you're starting to irritate me, maybe I can save both Dragon and Baboon the trouble and get rid of you," Gorilla said, being dead serious and tossed Raccoon and kicked Panda away.

He then dropped Skunk on the ground. He tired to muster enough strength to move, but then Gorilla lifted his foot over Skunk and squishes him, but before he did, voices were heard, from Baboon and the monkeys were cheering at battle that they are currently winning and the valley animals were yelling out Skunk's name. There was also a big blur that passed by the valley animals and towards Gorilla and Skunk.

_To be continued…_

And there you have it the end of chapter 2. And I said before chapter 3 hasn't been done but I will try and finish it. And this is a major cliff hanger here, but you could probably guess on what would happen next. But stay in touch, more Skunk will… well you know the drill.


	3. Familiar Faces

The Art of Reunion

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Note: This is a little something I wanted to do for Skunk on a little life-death experience. No, he is not going to die; it is just the experience he is having. Though not involved in the current story, I just wanted to do it.

_Skunk closed his eyes when Gorilla brought down his foot to squish him. He can hear Baboon and the monkeys celebrating and his friends calling out his name. Then when he reopened them, he was in a different place, many various things were flying around, most of which he recognizes._

"_W-where am I?" Skunk said as he looked around where he was, and then he quickly moved out of the way when a hat full of plums came near him, "Hey I remember that. That was when I was getting plums from the Hill of Moons for Panda." He then turned to see a larger version of a red leaf painted with a star, "And that was when the training I had for Panda about minds of warriors, or something like that."_

_Then he hit his forehead with his palm as if to remind himself what he needed to do, "Alright focus, Skunk," he said to himself, "You can dwell in the past later, right now figure out where you are." _

_He then sat Indian style, rubbing his chin with his hand, "Hmm, maybe I should recap on what happened, before I got here. I remember that I was in a battle with a ton of ninja monkeys, then a bunch of gorilla showed up and beat us, and then Gorilla grabbed me and dropped me on the ground with his foot over me."_

_Then he hit his hand after figuring it, "Ah-ha, I got it. Gorilla brought his foot down and I bit the dust," after he made his revelation, he started to scream and run around in circles, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!!!" He kept repeating himself over and over again, which he felt he did for five minutes then stopped, getting tired and out of breath, he fell straight on his back, "Man, even dead, I still get tired."_

_He just laid there for a while, doing nothing else thinking he was dead might as well just lay here, then a bright light shun above him, he closed his eyes and covered his face from the bright light then he felt something warm, around him._

XXXXXXXX

Despite being far away from the fight, he saw new people came out and started to fight against his comrades and losing. And what really frightened him was that Skunk was about to be squished by the foot of the giant enemy, unable to stay and watch anymore, he got up from the ground and was about to run to the battle. Even though he was scared he can't just watch people he cared about being hurt or worse.

But Tiger stopped when he saw a fast looking figure ran towards the battle where the valley animals and the monkeys are, he then turned to see another person running in the same direction, but not as fast as the first one. He just stood there watching them go.

"Who are they?" Tiger asked to himself, "_And how come they seem very familiar?_"

XXXXXXXX

Back at the battlefield, everyone just watched as Gorilla brought his foot down on Skunk, but didn't notice the fast looking blur. When Gorilla stomped the whole ground shake, followed by a shock wave, making a big cloud of dust around them.

Then the monkeys started to cheer on their first victory, "Yes! We finally won something," Baboon shouted out as he did his victory dance (A/N: If you want to know what the dance was, it was from the Art of Revenge.).

The valley animals were, to put it lightly, shocked to see what the monkeys did. Most of them were about to break into tears to see Skunk dead, and most angry and wanted to keep fighting for Skunk's sake.

The dust cloud cleared up, revealing Gorilla, but Skunk was no where to be seen. Gorilla was laughing evilly a when he squashed Skunk.

"What's the matter kid, no snappy comeback," Gorilla mocked Skunk as he took his foot away to see what he done, but not only his surprise but to everyone, there was nothing there. Everyone was surprise; this even caused the primates to stop their "victory parade".

"What?!" Gorilla shouted as he looked all over himself, looking for Skunk, "Where'd he go?!"

He looked from his back to his side, finding no one till he sees another dust cloud that led to the spot where Skunk was. Everyone turned to the big dust cloud that was six feet away from Gorilla. When the dust cloud cleared, it revealed a hooded person with a slim figure and the person was holding Skunk around her arms.

The valley animals sighed in relief to see Skunk okay, but the monkeys were a different story. Skunk still has his eyes closed, afraid to open them to see what his fate was. But, he gave up and started to open his eyes really slowly, when his eyes were wide open he sees a hooded person holding him in a cradle-like state.

The hooded woman looked down at Skunk to see his eyes are wide open, "You okay, sweetie?" she said in a soft and caring tone.

Skunk stammered, "A-Are you the grim reaper?" he said in a frightened tone thinking he really is dead.

The woman giggled and simply said, "No."

"Then, I'm fine." Skunk with a relieved look on his face.

"Good to hear." Then she began to dust Skunk's hair with one of her free paw, and then they felt and heard the ground shaking. They turned their attention to Gorilla, who was heading straight towards them.

Gorilla brought his hand down on them, Skunk closed his eyes again getting _déjà vu_all over again, but the hooded woman knelt down and did a very high jump over Gorilla, everyone just stared in awe since that jump just reached Frog's record of the Art of Jumping High(A/N: Here's an idea for an fanfic/episode.)

She did a triple front-flip over Gorilla and landed in front of the valley animals. The valley animals just looked at her as she placed Skunk on the ground and turned her back on the valley animals and face the primates, "Don't worry we'll take it from here," the woman said.

"We?" Rabbit questioned, and then they hear something cracking behind them. They turned to see another hooded person, but bigger then the other one. He was cracking both of his knuckles as if he was eager to fight.

The hooded man passed the valley animals and stopped on the side with the woman, he looked at the gorillas, "Hmm, someone has been drinking their milk," the hooded man commented about the gorillas.

"They are no laughing matter, they are very strong," Panda warned.

"Yeah, we can see that," the hooded man walked in front of the woman, and got into a stance which appeared to be Tiger-style, "Mind giving me a boost?" he asked the hooded woman.

Then the woman pulled out a fan out of her sleeve and held it across her chest, "Tell me when?"

The primates just stared at the two hooded strangers wondering who are they, but Baboon snapped out of it almost forgetting what they were doing. He turned to the other apes except Gorilla, "What are you guys doing?! Get them!"

The apes turned to Gorilla for orders, ignoring Baboon on what they had to do, since Gorilla was the leader of them not Baboon. Gorilla turned to them, "What are you waiting for, a 'pretty please'? Go after them!" And with that the six gorillas charged at the valley animals.

"Now!" the man shouted. Then the hooded women unfolded her fan and waved it, creating a strong wind blast sending the hooded man flying towards the gorillas. The hooded man gave a strong shoulder-tackle on one gorilla; it was so strong it knocked over the gorilla and was out cold.

"Look at that," Fox marveled at the hooded woman's wind blast, "It's so powerful."

"Yeah, even with ours combined wasn't strong as that." Duck said.

The hooded man stood up on top of the unconscious gorilla and looked around at the gorillas; they were just standing there shocked at the feat. But before they could do anything, the man jumped up in the air and punched one of the gorillas in the face knocking him down. And when the man landed he grabbed the knocked down gorilla by the leg and threw him into another.

"Whoa! He just knocked down two gorillas without breaking a sweat," Rabbit said amazed.

"He's really strong too," Skunk commented.

Then in a flash, the hooded woman ran fast like lighting and faced one gorilla. The gorilla continuously tired to smash her with his fist but was moving too fast for him. When he tried his self out, the hooded woman jumped and did a six-combo kick on him. The gorilla stumbled back after the hits, and then when the woman landed, she pulled out another fan out of her sleeve and blew a very powerful wind blast sending him back 20 feet.

The valley animals were amazed on how the two strangers were able to defeat the gorillas so easily, they couldn't have defeat one but the strangers just defeated six gorillas already without any trouble. While the monkeys were shocked to see the new arrivals made mince-meat out of his new allies. Gorilla was the only one left to face the two strangers.

"You may have defeated my boys, but now you have to deal the boss-man," Gorilla said to the strangers.

"Then come at us, if you think your so tough," the hooded man said as he and his companion got into their fighting stance.

Gorilla brought both of his huge hands and smashed the ground sending a powerful shockwave at them. The hooded man countered it by punching the ground creating a same shockwave as the other one. When they collided, the ground shot up.

Gorilla charged at the hooded people as the man charged to him as well. Gorilla tried to punch him but he grabbed it with one hand, holding it with no effort. He brought down his other hand but he grabbed it as well with same results.

"Who are you?" Gorilla asked; in a slightly frighten realizing that they were much stronger then him.

"Hmph, you're worst nightmare," the man said as he released his hold on Gorilla and charged and punched his stomach. Gorilla coughed a little after the impact, and then the hooded man lifted Gorilla of the ground and held him over his head. Then without warning the man threw Gorilla towards Baboon.

"WAAHH!" Baboon tired to run out of the way, but he was too late, he was crushed under the 500 pound gorilla, "Wasabi…" Baboon said before passing out.

The woman walked till she was next to her companion, the man turned to her, "Care to do the honors?"

"Gladly," The woman then ran towards the monkeys, the monkeys flinched in terror afraid what was going to happen. The woman brought out her fans and started to spin around really fast creating a very strong tornado looked similar to the Four-Winds Attack. When all the primates were sucked in the vortex, it expanded sending all of them back to the path of the mountains.

When the wind attack died down, the woman gracefully landed back down the ground, this time the man walked towards her and high-fived each other. The valley animals walked towards the two strangers that saved them to thank them for the help. Panda was the first to thank them.

"Thank you for what you've done, if you haven't showed up Dragon would've controlled the valley and destroy us along with it," Panda said with a bow.

"It was nothing to it" the man said, "Master Panda." Both the strangers bowed to him. Everyone was caught by surprise when the strangers knew Panda's name.

"How did you his name?" Skunk asked.

The strangers looked at each other before taking of their cloaks and tossed them aside to show who they are. The big one was a lion, he is slightly taller then Tiger, by a head. He had a big build with muscles from his torso. His fur was golden yellow and his mane was a brownish, orange color. The one next to him was a cheetah, she has a slim figure. She is about the same height as Tiger. Her fur is tan with round black spots.

Most of the valley animals eyes widened with both surprised and excited, while the rest looked confused, mainly Skunk and Raccoon. Panda closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them and smiled, "It's nice to see you again," he turned to the lion, "Leo," then turned to the cheetah, "Cheetah."

Then Rabbit and Fox ran to the two big cats, with excited faces. Fox ran to Cheetah, Cheetah knelt down to Fox and both gave a big hug. While Rabbit ran towards Leo, who knelt down like Cheetah, Rabbit was punching Leo's palm like a punching bag.

"Oh, Cheetah, I missed you," Fox said as she tightened her hug.

"I missed you too," Cheetah said as she released her hug and looked at Fox, "Look at you, you have grown so much."

Rabbit still was punching Leos palm, he chuckled, "You've gotten a little stronger, squirt."

Rabbit stopped punching Leo's palm and looked at him annoyed, "Stop calling me 'squirt'! I've grown a few inches."

Leo brought his paw and placed it on Rabbit's head, pressing his ears down, "Ears don't count squirt."

Rabbit brushed off Leo's paw, still having his annoyed look on his face, but couldn't help smiling at Leo.

"Umm, would someone please tell me what is going on? Who are these people? And how do you know them?" Skunk said half-shouted.

Everyone turned to the confused skunk and Panda was going to explain this , "You see Skunk, before Dragon became evil and you arrived at the valley, Leo and Cheetah once lived here in the valley."

"Really."

"Yeah, squirt. But Leo and Cheetah were also the best warriors in the valley," Rabbit said.

"They were also our role models." Fox added.

"At least you know why Rabbit keeps calling you 'squirt'," Raccoon said to Skunk.

Panda turned back to Leo and Cheetah, "So, what brings you two back to the valley, you left the valley without a word."

"Well, it would've been less heart breaking for everyone," Leo said, "But we just came to visit for a day, OW!" Leo yelled out rubbing the spot where Cheetah elbowed him hard, giving him 'the look', Leo hated the look, "I-I mean... we'll be here for the week."

"Well then if you're going to stay here, you can stay in your old d-" Panda was interrupted by Leo.

"No its alright, we can bunk outside," Leo said quickly, Cheetah just sighed quietly a little disappointed and upset.

"Well, alright but make yourself comfortable," Panda said as he left with most of the valley animals to rest after from the invasion leaving only Leo, Cheetah, Rabbit, Fox, Skunk, and Raccoon.

"Hey, Leo maybe you and Cheetah can tell us about your travels," Rabbit said, "And maybe you could, I don't know," Rabbit coughed and quickly said, "Teach me any new kung fu techinques."

"Yeah, me too!" Skunk said.

Leo chuckled, "Sure, it wouldn't hurt to toughen you guys up." Rabbit left with Leo to train with Skunk following. Skunk stopped and turned to Raccoon.

"Hey Raccoon, wanna come with?"

"Eh, no thanks, I just go with Panda."

"Eh, suit yourself," Skunk just said as he ran to catch up Rabbit and Leo. Raccoon left to the direction where Panda went, leaving Fox and Cheetah to talk mostly girl things. But in the distance Tiger was watching both Leo and Cheetah, getting reunited with friends, a part of him is glad that their back, but the other part was frightened that they have returned, he went back to his den and hope that they don't see him.

_To be continued..._

A/N: And that ends chapter 3. Chapter 4 is still a working progress, but will be done, in a week or so. This fic will probably be finish in chapter 6 or 7. That is all.


	4. Flashbacks

The Art of Reunion

Chapter 4: Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Three days has passed ever since Cheetah and Leo came back to the valley, even though they were only staying here for the week everyone is glad that their back. Since Cheetah and Leo won't be staying there for a while, they started to tell them stories of their travels. They are also teaching them the new kung fu techniques they learned from their travels too.

Skunk was sitting on a rock watching Leo, Cheetah, Rabbit and Fox training together. Leo was teaching Rabbit a very powerful technique called the Brick Break; a move that can break through stone and turn it to rubble with one punch. While Cheetah was teaching Fox a new fan-fan technique called the Razor Wind; it's a move that allows the user to create a sickle-like wind attack that is able to cut a rock in half. Skunk laughed a bit when Rabbit tried to do the Brick Break move on the rock, he hurt his hand.

He turned to Fox and Cheetah, he was surprised that Fox almost got the move down, and Cheetah said something about Fox being a quick learner. He wanted to learn these moves, but they think he was too young for such powerful moves. They sound just like Panda, but he might as well watch them, hoping to know all the moves and try to get it himself.

Skunk could see why the valley animals were excited that these two came back to the valley, they were nice and very strong too. Everyone was glad that they came. But for some reason, Skunk noticed this a while back, ever since Leo and Cheetah came to the valley, Tiger has been acting strange lately. Just two days ago, he and Tiger were together, and Tiger was going on about his battle against Dragon a long time ago, just as Tiger was about to tell the 'exciting part', they see Leo and Rabbit from the distance. When Skunk called at them, he realized that Tiger was gone in the flash. And Tiger hasn't showed up for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Skunk was wondering what has gotten into Tiger, he thinks that others besides him were also worried for Tiger. He wanted to know why Tiger is acting like this, and how is this related to Cheetah and Leo? But first, he has to know what is Tiger's problem and thought he might be in his den.

Skunk jumped off the rock he was sitting on and excused himself to the others. When they said there goodbyes, Skunk ran to the direction where Tiger's den was.

XXXXXXXX

Skunk had finally arrived at Tiger's den. Skunk looked around to see that Tiger wasn't outside; he guessed that he must be inside his den. When Skunk went in, Tiger was indeed there. Tiger was cleaning up in his den, he was dusting the shelves where his most of his prized possessions were, but what caught his eye was a scroll hanging over his prized possessions. Skunk has been in Tiger's den in some occasions, but never saw that scroll there before, it looked old but it was new to Skunk.

The scroll had pictures from top to bottom, each containing 3 figures, they were a tiger, a cheetah, and a lion, each at different sizes. Skunk figured that the ones in the picture were Tiger, Leo, and Cheetah. The top picture looked like when they were cubs, they all were piled on top on each other with both the lion and tiger on the bottom with the cheetah on top sitting on them with a victorious grin.

The middle picture showed that the one were a little taller then before, and the lion this time had a mane but it looked like that they were still developing. This time the picture showed them in their teen years, Tiger and Leo were sitting side by side with each other and Cheetah's head was in the middle and her arms were around their shoulders, they all had contented faces.

The final picture this time showed them as adults, they were all standing together with their arms around each others shoulders, Tiger being in the middle of them and they look like they were laughing.

Skunk looked at the picture for a while till he heard voice from behind, "Skunk, what are you doing here," he looked behind his shoulder to see Tiger.

"Oh Tiger, I didn't see you there," Skunk said as he turn to face Tiger, "I thought I'd come to say hello."

"Really? Thank you, that is really thoughtful of you. But is there anything else?"

"Well… yeah, I wanted to ask you something and it's really important,"

"Alright," Tiger went to his shelf and grabbed a teapot with some tea leaves to make tea for them, "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well I just want to ask you about why you're acting strange over Leo and Cheetah?"

This being said Tiger nearly dropped the teapot and caught it before reaching an inch on ground, "Are you okay?" Skunk asked with a hint of concern.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm alright," Tiger said in a nervous and frightened tone, "Oh, and I just remembered, I had a… a… a thing I had to do- yeah, that's it." He said quickly as he placed down the teapot down and quickly made his way to the exit.

"Tiger wait!" Skunk got up and ran outside, but by the time he was out Tiger was no where to be seen, "Alright, now I'm curious. Why is Tiger acting strange and how is this related to Leo and Cheetah? And I'm going to find out what." Then Skunk looked around, and lowered his shoulders, "And I really got to stop talking to myself."

XXXXXXXX

The scene changes to where the elders held there tea ceremony at the crack of noon. They were almost ready to start, when Panda started to play the flute's tune. When he finished, the elders picked up their cups of tea, they were close to drink it before…

"Master Panda! Master Panda!"

Panda cringed when he heard Skunk's voice; he remembered that he told Skunk specifically to never, EVER disturb the elders when they are doing their tea ceremony, unless it is important or an emergency. The elders turned to see Skunk running towards them, when he finally stopped in front of them, looking out of breath, but he was able to shake it off.

"Skunk, what did I tell you about coming here while we're having our tea ceremony?"

"I know, I know. You told me to never disturb you while you are having your tea ceremony, unless it is important or an emergency, but it is really important." Skunk said in one breath.

The elders looked at each other before turning to Skunk, "Alright, what is it?"

"Well, it's about Tiger. You see, he has been acting strange lately. When I asked why, he started to freak out and ran away from me."

"You know, I noticed the same thing," Crane suddenly said, which got the elders and Skunk's attention, "When I was doing my regular flight patrols, I spotted Tiger keep going somewhere hiding from something."

"And he has been eating his meals by himself lately," Duck added.

"Hmm, this is strange indeed," Turtle began, "But, why is he acting this way?"

"It's just a hunch, but it all started several days ago when Leo and Cheetah came to the valley." Skunk said

The elders were silent when Skunk said this till Panda broke, "This is strange indeed,"

"You know something about this, master?"

"Not entirely, but we do know that Tiger was friends with them,"

"Really?"

"Yes, they were. Do you want to hear the story," Skunk nodded, "Alright, it all started 25 years ago, way before Dragon plotted revenge on the valley…"

XXXXXXXX

_Flashback… (25 years ago)_

XXXXXXXX

_Panda was walking towards a path where the dojo was (It's the place where Duck was in the Art of Remembering). But he wasn't alone, walking by his side was a young tiger cub, but unlike other tigers that had orange fur with black stripes, this one had white fur but still has the black stripes. And the tiger cub had an impatient look on his face._

"_Come on master, when you're going to teach me how to kick butt?"_

_Panda sighed deeply, "Young one, the correct term is kung fu, and it isn't all always about 'kicking butt'. Kung fu was created for self-defense and protecting others it is never to be used for evil."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_But to answer your question, we will begin once you meet the new students."_

"_New students?"_

"_Yes, you see young one, in order to keep the kung fu art alive, the first generation must pass their teachings to the next generation. And they do the same, it is just like cycle. But in order to do this, it is necessary to teach more then one student. And plus, you can make friends with the students."_

_The tiger cub lowered his head, "But what if they don't like me?"_

"_It takes time to make friends young one, you can't always be good friends with them unless you get to know them."_

_The cub lifted his head back up, "I'll try, master."_

_Panda chuckled, "I know you will. Ah, here we are." _

_Panda and the tiger cub had made it to the dojo, where other animals were waiting for them. Duck, Crane, and Turtle were there with two others. They were both cubs at ages around 8-10, one was a cheetah and the other was a lion._

"_So glad you could make Panda," Duck said._

"_I wouldn't miss this for anything," Panda looked over to the cubs, "So they're the new students?"_

"_Why yes, their parents drop them off here," Crane said and then leaned close to Panda's ear and whispered, "And I also heard that the snakes near the desert had a new baby."_

"_Well after this, tell them congratulations for their miracle," Panda turned his attention back to the cubs, "Now, what your names are?"_

_The cheetah cub approached first, "My name is Cheetah," she said with a bow, she looked over her shoulder to see that Leo just crossed his arms, barely budge, and then she elbowed him in the stomach._

"_OOF!" the lion cub rubbed the spot where the young cheetah hit, he looked at her annoyed, but stopped when she gave him 'the look', he sighed and bowed to the elders, "My name is Leo, sir."_

"_Well, I just like to say welcome to the valley," Panda said to the two cubs, "And I would like you to meet someone, right now he is currently my apprentice and soon you will be students with him." Panda moved a little and pushed the white tiger gently in the back to face the young Leo and Cheetah._

_The young tiger was still silent and haven't said any thing yet, still nervous of the two new arrivals. He felt like an idiot till…_

"_You have a nice coat of fur, I didn't know tigers had white fur," the young tiger looked up to see Cheetah commented about his fur._

"_Yeah, I seen lots of tigers with only orange fur, but you're the first I've seen with white fur," Leo also commented._

"_Y-yeah, I was born with it," the young tiger said._

"_Wow, that's cool." Leo said._

"_R-really?" the tiger looked surprised._

"_Yeah, you know for a minute there, I thought someone dropped white paint on you," Leo joked, "No offence."_

_The young tiger laughed, "None taken. Besides I get that a lot." Tiger sudden felt more relaxed now, no longer nervous around the two cats. Then they started to talk about many things about their current knowledge of kung fu, on what styles they do and what moves they know. The conversation lasted about five minutes; this was when the lion and cheetah cubs forgot to ask… what was his name?_

"_Wait," Cheetah said to stop their conversation, "we forgot to ask you, what's your name?"_

"_Oh, my name is Tiger," he said with a smile._

"_I'm glad you three are getting to know each other, but can we continue," Panda said and the three cats nodded, "Now Tiger, I know you've heard this before, but listen again. Now that you are my students, I will be teaching each of you the ways of kung fu. There will be times that I would leave you to other masters to teach you more ways of kung fu. But most importantly, each of you will learn together, work together, and fight together. Now, are you ready to learn?"_

_All three cubs bowed to Panda saying, "Yes, master."_

XXXXXXXX

"… and from that day on, those three were inseparable." Panda finished telling the story, "And from time-to-time, they worked and fought together and became masters in 15 years."

"But, if they were really inseparable, why did Cheetah and Leo leave the valley," Skunk asked.

"Well, that's the thing, no one really knows," Crane said, "But all we do know is that, Leo and Cheetah left the valley the day after Tiger lost the battle against Dragon."

"So it happened after Tiger battled Dragon?"

"Yes, that's right," Duck said.

"Hmm…" Skunk was in deep thought, "I have a hunch, but I have to be sure, I'll go and find Leo and Cheetah and them about it."

"Alright, Skunk. And good luck," Panda said as Skunk ran to find Leo and Cheetah.

To be continued…

XXXXXXXX

I'm really sorry for the major late update, and there are two reasons, 1) I had major writer's block, nasty things, and 2) I have been really behind in my school work, and I believed that I am in the danger of failing. I was just lucky that it is the start of my winter break, and I pray to god that I would survive the major grounding I will get from my parents. But this story is still on, for the faithful readers/reviewers. And I just might continue on with the Skunk Fu! fanfics.

Happy Holidays to everyone!


	5. Untold Truth

The Art of Reunion

Chapter 5: Untold Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

So far, Skunk knows that Tiger was friends to Cheetah and Leo, how they became friends. However it wasn't enough for Skunk, he needs to know from the source, since he can't get answers from Tiger; Cheetah and Leo might have some to know the whole story. Skunk was running to the place where he last saw Cheetah and Leo. But by the time he got there, they were gone. Skunk looked around just to make sure till he saw Fox there, Skunk thought that Fox might know where either Leo or Cheetah went to.

Fox looked up to see Skunk back again, she was wondering why he came back here, she is going to find out what.

"Hey Skunk. You finished what needed to be done already."

"Not exactly. But I really need to see Leo or Cheetah; do you know where they are?"

Fox pondered for a few seconds before answering to him, "Well, after you left, Rabbit and Leo went somewhere else to train. And as for Cheetah, she left a while ago, but she didn't tell me where she was going. But just out of curiosity, why are you looking for them?"

Skunk explained the whole situation to Fox about Tigers' actions and it might have something to do with a Leo and Cheetah.

"Whoa, I had no idea," Fox sounded shocked; "I figured that Tiger would be happy to see them, but if what you told me was true, then something must be up."

"Yeah I know. That's why I need to know where Leo is so I can find out."

"Alright Skunk, count me in."

"Thanks Fox."

XXXXXXXX

Fox and Skunk was going through the sub-desert part of the valley; hoping to see Rabbit because if they see him then they would also meet up with Leo. They have already arrived where Rabbit's hole is, and they see him outside of his hole practicing on a wooden training dummy, but to Skunk's and Fox's disappointment Leo was nowhere in sight.

"Leo isn't here either," Skunk said disappointed.

"Maybe we can ask Rabbit where he is," Fox reassured Skunk to brighten his hope and it worked.

Both of them walk towards Rabbit, who was unaware of their presence. Rabbit jumped and did a whirling kick on the dummy followed by a fast punch combo, and pulled his paws back and did a powerful force palm making a small dent on the dummy. Rabbit was sweating a lot and take deep breaths.

"Argh, still couldn't get it right, my attacks are still weak, I have to train even harder," Rabbit grumbled.

"Train any harder, you'll collapse in exhaustion, Rabbit," Fox said with her arms crossed.

Rabbit turned his head and finally noticed that Skunk and Fox were here, Rabbit groaned, "What do you want toots, if it's about the chores I already finished them all already, you no longer have control over me."

Fox sighed, "Look first of all, this isn't about the chores; I just want to ask you something. And second, stop calling me toots."

Rabbit looked at her for a while, not believing what she said but he gave up and decide to listen, Rabbit sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

A few minutes passed as Fox and Skunk told him about Tiger's strange behavior around Leo and Cheetah. When then were done Rabbit finally talked.

"Let me get this straight, Tiger is acting weirder than usual ever since Cheetah and Leo came back?" Skunk and Fox nodded. Rabbit looked like he was in a deep thought, then he turned around and walked to his burrow, "Not my problem."

"What?!" Fox and Skunk yelled simultaneously, shocked at Rabbit's answer and they started to follow him.

"It's not like I have anything against Tiger, but if it is about his "personal problems", then count me out." Then he entered his burrow without looking back.

"Come on Rabbit, Tiger really needs this!" Skunk shouted in Rabbit's burrow, but Rabbit didn't respond.

Fox groaned in irritation on Rabbits actions, but then a thought passed by her, something that she was sure that would work, "Are you sure you don't want to help Rabbit?" she said through the burrow, loud enough for Rabbit to hear, "Because if we help Tiger solve any problems he has with Leo and Cheetah, they might be able to stay at the valley longer."

Skunk looked up to her, a little confused on what she did, but Fox just smiled and started to countdown, "3…2…1…" Then in a flash Rabbit ran out of his hole with amazing speed which was never thought possible as he was already half out of the desert area.

"Pick up the pace slowpokes! We need to help Tiger make up with Leo and Cheetah!" Rabbit yelled in the distance.

Skunk looked at Fox, amazed on what she said had worked, while she just smiled at him before walking in the direction Rabbit went with Skunk following from behind.

"So… how did you know that would work?" Skunk suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Well, if you knew Rabbit as much as I did, that would work." Fox said.

"How come?"

"You see Skunk," Fox started, "Besides Leo and Cheetah being our role models, they're kind of like our older siblings. They took care of us when we were kids, and they were the reason why both Rabbit and I are in the valley right now."

"You use to live somewhere else?" Skunk said; surprised what Fox told him.

Fox nodded, "Yes, we owe a lot to them and we're grateful because of it. We really want them to stay here at home."

"Well, that give us more reason to help Tiger and them," Skunk said proudly.

"Hey, what's taking you two so long?!" Skunk and Fox turned to see Rabbit shouting out to them, previously, he stopped running realizing that Fox and Skunk were way behind. Skunk and Fox turned to each other before running to meet up with Rabbit.

XXXXXXXX

_Nighttime 10:00_

XXXXXXXX

"Argh, I can't believe this!" Rabbit shouted. Skunk, Rabbit, and Fox had spend hours searching for Leo and Cheetah, they looked everyplace in the entire valley, especially the mountains, but they haven't seen head or tail of them, and Rabbit was in the danger zone of losing it, they were all in the forest sitting down on the ground for rest.

"How hard is it to find two overgrown cats in this place?!"

"We practically searched the entire valley, and we haven't seen them once," Skunk groaned, "What are we gonna do now?"

They were all silent for a few minutes, till Fox broke it.

"Guys, lets try this again tomorrow, its already getting late already and it's dark to see now, let's get some rest." Fox said.

With not much choice left in the matter, they all agreed and decided to get some sleep. But before they could leave they heard something… voices.

"You guys heard that?" Skunk whispered

"Yeah we did," Rabbit said and looked to his right, "It came over here, lets check it out." Fox and Skunk nodded in agreement and went to find a place to hide, Rabbit and Skunk under a bush, while Fox climbed up a tree, and were they surprised on who they saw. It was Leo and Cheetah, apparently Skunk and the others stop by where Cheetah and Leo were sleeping, but they were surprised that they found them arguing, so they listened to this conversation.

"I told you coming back here would be a waste of time!" Leo shouted.

"Waste of time? We left this place for ten years already and everyone here is happy to see us after leaving them for so long, especially to Fox and Rabbit. They meant to more to us as we are to them, and you know that!" Cheetah yelled back.

"The only reason I came back here because you forced me to come back! Ever since we left the valley, you went on and on about returning back," Leo continued, "And just when I couldn't take anymore of your complaining, I agreed just to shut you up!"

Back with Skunk and the others, they were shocked on what their hearing, but mostly Rabbit and Fox. Leo and Cheetah never, **ever **argued like that, heck this is the first time that they heard and seen them fight like this. Skunk was just as shocked, he has seen Rabbit and Fox get into arguments, but it was never this personal. Then suddenly, they snapped from their trances when they heard Leo still talking, well, yelling in this case.

"And for what? Making amends with _him_, that cowardly excuse of a kung fu master?!"

"Don't you DARE talk about him like that!" Cheetah snapped, causing the eavesdroppers to cringe when Cheetah shouted. Both Leo and Cheetah gave each other very intense glares at one another with an inaudible growl. A few seconds passed as Leo closed his eyes, and huffed as he turned his back to Cheetah and walking the other way, "Where do you think you're going?" Cheetah asked with anger lingering in her tone.

"Getting some fresh air," Leo snapped back without even turning his head back at her, "Don't bother waiting up for me." Then without warning, he jumped ahead and landed on a tree branch, and jumped from tree to tree, till he vanished in the darkness.

Cheetah who has been standing just watched as Leo disappeared in the trees, and when she didn't see him anymore she sat down on her hammock behind her. Anger had suddenly left her face as sadness took over, her eyes started to water obviously starting to cry, when she blinked a tear escaped her eye and she rubbed it away with her paw followed by a sigh.

She looked to her left as if to check out for something, then turned back to the ground, "Alright you three, no use in hiding, come out now, I know you're there."A few minutes passed as both Skunk and Rabbit went through the bushes with Fox jumped off the tree and landed safely, all went in front of Cheetah. Everyone was silent about several minutes, the tension was thick in the air till Cheetah spoke again, "So... how much did you three hear?"

Skunk and the others were silent, not knowing what to say till Fox stepped up, "Well... we heard enough," Fox said while rubbing her left arm with her right paw.

"I see..." Cheetah paused and sighed, "Look, I'm very sorry that you three had to see, let alone hear that... it's just that..." Cheetah sighed again not know what else to say.

"Cheetah..." Skunk started, "When Leo said _'him', _was he referring to Tiger?"

Cheetah looked up at Skunk, partially surprised, but then looked back at the ground and nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Can you tell us what happened between you guys?" Skunk asked.

Cheetah sighed, "It was only the matter of time..." she muttered and looked at the three, "It's about time you all knew the truth, all of it..."

_To be continued..._

XXXXXXXX

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I have yet to recover from my writers block, but this story is still on for the ones that still is waiting for the story. See ya in 2 weeks I hope.


	6. Blast from the Past: Part 1

The Art of Reunion

Chapter 6: Blast from the Past: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC that appears in this story belong to me.

A/N: This story line as the title says is about the past, about 9 or 10 years. Some parts, though limited, is what I think happened between Dragon and the valley. So here and enjoy.

XXXXXXX

"What is our current condition, Master Cobra?"

Panda along with Duck, Turtle, and Crane sat in a circle with other masters of the valley. The masters were various kinds of animals, a bronze-colored cobra with black-shape patterns across his long body, a brown-colored dust fox with a boomerang strapped to his back, a small and old gray wolf with a walking stick in his paws, a red-colored boar on all fours, and two horns sticking out with a nose-ring, and a German-Shepherd with an eye patch and dual-blades strapped on his back. Leo, Cheetah and Tiger were there as well.

The cobra shook his head sadly, "Not so good Master Panda, this drought has nearly destroyed the valley. Our crops are dying and our water is desperately low. Panda, if this drought continues, we won't be able to make it through the winter."

"Hmm, do something we must," the elderly wolf said.

"We could salvage what we can and make new crops when the drought passes," the dust fox said thoughtfully.

"But we don't know if it will," the dog retorted, "This drought lasted more than six weeks already, and it did too much to our food and water supply. Besides, even if this drought does pass it would be already too late."

"But we must do something," the fox argued, "The salvation of the valley depends on it."

The german-shepherd scoffed, "What's the point of saving something that is doomed from the start."

"What did you say?!" the fox snapped.

"Oh, sounds like you're asking for a fight," the dog then pulled out his swords, "I'm happy to oblige."

The fox was about to reach for his weapon, but was stopped by a touch on his shoulder, "Kano, don't stoop to Don's level," Cheetah said.

Kano turned to his head to Don and sighed deeply, and relaxed himself down. "Tsk, I should've known that you don't have the guts to fight," the dog sheathed his swords and walked away, "I'm outta here."

They all watched as Don left the meeting, when he was gone Kano turned to Panda and bowed, "I'm sorry for letting my frustration get to me, Master Panda,"

"It's alright, you just love the valley just as much as we all do," Panda dismissed his apology.

"I wish we could say the same thing about Don," Master Boar said.

"May not show it. But care he does." The elder wolf said.

"This drought is just driving everyone crazy," Dr. Turtle said, "How about we stop now and continue the meeting some other time."

"I'm down with that," Leo said, as Tiger and Cheetah nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, meeting adjourned." Panda said as everyone just left except him and Duck leaving them alone. Duck can sense something wrong with Panda especially since he has a worried look on his face.

"Panda is something wrong," Duck asked, "And don't lie to me Panda, I've known you for too long."

Panda just sighed and said, "I just have a feeling that this drought is connected somehow."

Duck thought it this through before answering, "Hmm, I see what you mean. Should we do something about it then."

Panda shooked his head, "No, we should just wait, Dragon will make the right choice on what to do here."

"Oh, I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXX

One week passed already with no changes made in the valleys condition, it only seems to get worse everyday. The valley animals did on what Kano suggested and salvage what they can and hope the conditions get back to normal. Even Don decided to help out by using his people to dig holes around the valley in search for water. As for the rest of the valley animals, they were doing what they normally do when there is nothing else, training.

Tiger, Leo and Cheetah were at their special training grounds. Back when they were cubs they found this cave by coincidence in the forest. The cave was very roomy back then and decided to make this place their own hideout, only the elders besides them knew about this place. Leo was working on his kicks on the sand bag, Cheetah was doing push ups on top of 3 logs for her arms and feet, while Tiger was straightening up the place.

"I hope this drought doesn't get any worse then it already is," Cheetah said.

"It will take a lot more than this to bring the valley down," Leo commented when he kicked the sand bag, "Besides, I'm sure Dragon and the elders have something that might turn this thing around."

"I hope so, the tension is getting to everyone. I mean, Kano even responded to Don's intimidation, and he keeps a leveled head," Cheetah stopped with her push-ups and jumped off the logs.

"Don gets in anyones' nerves," Tiger said as swept up the dust off his collection of vases, "Although saying bad things about the valley was a bit too much."

"I don't know how much more anyone can take," Cheetah said sadly, "We're starting to break apart."

Tiger and Leo can feel Cheetah's concern just by looking at her. They feel out of all of the valley animals, she cared about the valley and the residents a lot more than anyone else.

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll get through it together," Tiger said.

"Yeah, all for one and one for all," Leo added.

Cheetah let out a small smile, "Thanks you guys." She was lucky to have friends like them.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh great and powerful Heavens. Please here my call, I have came to you to ask for your guidance!" Dragon bellowed to the sky, "The valley is in danger, the omen placed on us left us with little food and water. I know as the protector of the valley I must use all of my power to help them in these dark times, so I came to ask you this. Could I use the power of water to make it rain?"

Dragon waited patiently hoping something might happen, as if waiting for Heaven to answer but nothing happened. "Please, answer me Heaven," Dragon pleaded, "I know that with great power comes with great responsibility, and I must do whatever it takes to those in need. So I beg you, please, can I make it rain?" But nothing still happened, he waited and waited till it was already twilight, but nothing.

Dragon looked down at the ground with many emotions swelling up inside him. He was confused, he didn't know why the Heavens answered him. He was angry at the heaven for letting this happen and himself for not doing anything about it. Dragon was collecting his thoughts of what to do till he had finally made his decision. Dragon sighed deeply, "Fine. I understand clearly now. You won't do anything..." then Dragon looked up at the sky with his temper flaring, "BUT I WILL! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP HEAVEN! I HAVE ALL THE POWER I NEED TO SAVE THE VALLEY!!!"

Dragon then spread his wings and with one flap, he flew up to the skies, "Dragon, stop!" Dragon halted half way and turned to the person that stopped him, knowing fully well on who he is, Panda.

"Please Dragon. You must reconsider, think about what you are doing!"

"I _know _what I'm doing Panda. I'm doing what is best for the valley, and right now the valley is suffering, have you forgotten about that Panda?!"

"No, I haven't! But you're forgetting something Dragon!"

"And what would that be Panda."

"You are the Heaven's guardian, you pledge that you will remain loyal to the heavens. Don't you get it. This is a test, they are testing your loyalty to them!"

"Bah! Enough of your nonsense! I am doing what is right..." Then Dragon turned his back from Panda and flew towards the sky, "And there is nothing you can say will stop me," he muttered to Panda but mostly himself.

Panda just stood there as he watched his old friend soared to the skies, "Ai-yah, I have a bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXX

Leo was sitting on top of a stump, watching a small gray bunny rabbit practicing his blows on a hanging wooden dummy, while counting his hits.

"29...30...31...hey Leo, how many times do I have to keep doing this," the small rabbit asked.

Leo chuckled lightly, "About 15 more squirt, keep it up and maybe someday you'll be big and tough just as I am...well tough anyway," Leo then chuckled at his remark.

"Oh ha ha, hilarious," the rabbit said sarcastically. Then he jumped and did a whirlling kick on the dummy's head, causing it to come off it's body and the said head rolled to Leo's feet. Leo picked the head up and stood up.

"As much fun as it is to literally knocking your opponent's head clean off their shoulders, I would refrain from doing that, but you did good squirt." Leo said as he threw the dummy head over his shoulder.

"Thanks. But when are you gonna start calling me by my first name: Rabbit," he complained.

"Heh, when you've reached the height above my knee, then we can talk," Leo said then looked up at the sky, something caught his eye, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Rabbit asked as he looked up as well, wondering what Leo saw.

"I don't know," Leo rubbed his eyes, "My mind must be playing tricks on me. It's already been a long day, lets head back."

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXX

Cheetah was by herself, on top of the tallest tree she could find and watch the sunset. It was her favorite thing to do everyday.

Cheetah sighed, "Even with the drought happening, the sunset is just beautiful as ever. Just looking at it makes me feel at ease." After five more minutes of staring at the sun till it finally descended turn it to night, she jumped of the tree, and landed gracefully at the ground. "I should probably check up on Kano, I wonder if he is still steamed at that comment that Don made. And I should see Fox if she is doing well. Huh? What is that?"

What she saw was a long dark figure flying up towards the sky, "Hmm, I don't know what is that, but something is telling me that this is bad. I gotta warn Panda."

With that she was gone in a flash.

XXXXXXXX

"There that should do it," Tiger said with pride in his voice. His had spent nearly a day cleaning his den and he finally made it shine, literally. His entire den was sparkling bright, enough to light the dark. Tiger turned his head to the outside of his den, looking at the solstice, "Oh dear, it's late already. I should say 'good night' to Leo and Cheetah before hitting the hay as well."

Tiger walked out of his den and took a look at his surroundings, something in the sky caught his eye, "My word, what is that?"

XXXXXXXX

To be continued...

Again, really sorry for not updating for so long. I've been stuck on writing for a while so I can't guarantee that will finish this anytime soon. But this fanfic will be finished.


	7. Blast from the Past: Part 2

Chapter 7: Blast from the Past: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu or any of its characters. They belong to Cartoon Saloon and CAKE Entertainment. However, the story line and any OC that appears in this story belong to me.

XXXXXXXX

Cheetah sprinted as fast as she could, looked around for Panda. The figure she saw in the sky made her worried. Her instincts told her that something bad will happen, and they were never wrong, she hope it does not. She hoped that Panda might know something about this and she is going to find out what.

Then she finally spotted Panda, standing at the top of the hills staring at the dark sky with Ms. Duck by his side.

"Master Panda!" she shouted.

The two elders turned around to see Cheetah coming up to them, looking a little out of breath, "Cheetah, what is it?"

She took a few more breaths before speaking, "Master, I just saw something strange flying in the sky, did you see it?"

"Yes, we did young one."

Her face grew more concern, "Master, I don't know why but I have a feeling that something horrible might happen. Do you know what is going on? Please you have to tell me."

Both the elders were silent; both gave a brief look at each other before nodding as if they agreed on something. Then Duck pulled out her fans and began to fly away, Cheetah noticed that she had a serious yet worried look on her face. However her attention was directed back to Panda.

Panda sighed, "I am afraid so, Cheetah. The Council will handle it here. There is no need for you to be concern into this matter. Now please go back home."

"But Master…"

Panda's face and tone became much firm, "That wasn't a request, it's an order. Now please, let us handle it."

He walked right passed Cheetah, who looked like she was recollecting her thoughts, leaving her by herself. Among the years she had learned under Panda's wing, Panda has never been that _strict_ as a teacher but wasn't exactly a lenient one at that. But this was the first time, at least of her knowledge; she had seen this side of Panda. Cheetah knew even though he tried to hide it, something bad will happen. She looked up at the sky which has started to rain.

XXXXXXX

Leo went through the desert area of the valley escorting Young Rabbit to his home where he and his mother lived. However along the way, something was troubling him. The thing he saw in the sky gave him a bad feeling. He doesn't know why he has this feeling, but you can be sure that if anything were to happen, he was prepared to fight it head-on.

"Rabbit!"

Leo snapped out of his trance and looked ahead. He noticed that he already made it to Rabbit's burrow, but there was someone else there too. It was another rabbit, who had an impatient look with its arms crossed, and with its big feet tapping on the floor in a quick pace.

"Hey Mom," Young Rabbit said earning him a whack on the head, "OW!"

"Don't 'hey' me, young man," the older rabbit scolded, "It's about time you came home. Do you know what time it is? It is way past your bed time, young man."

"But, mom," Rabbit whined, "I am training to become a warrior, and warriors don't need bed times."

"Not while they are 8 and live under my burrow," his mother retorted as she grabbed and pulled him by the ears, "And don't use that tone with me! Now come with me!"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at Rabbit predicament; who in turn noticed it, "OW! Mom! Not in front of Leo!"

Ignoring her son's complaining turned to Leo, whose tone and voice changed into a more apologetic way, "I'm very sorry for my sons' actions, Sir Leo," she said with a bow, "I hope he wasn't too much trouble, you know kids these days."

He chuckled again, "No, not at all. In fact, he was kind of like me when I was his age."

"Oh, I'm sure you were," she teased, "Well anyway, have a good night, Sir Leo."

She then walked in her burrow with young Rabbit, as Leo bid them good night too.

As he was making his way to his den, the sound of thunder ceased him from his tracks and quickly turned to the sky. Despite being dark out, he could make out the dark black clouds began to form and spread around the valley. Then without warning, it had already started to rain all over the valley.

"Well, that's not normal," Leo stated. The valley hasn't had rain for months, and here it is raining very heavily with the sounds of thunder and flashes of lighting. He knew something bad was going to happen, and this is one of those moments of where he hates being right. Going by instinct, he ran to the mountain path.

XXXXXXXX

Tiger paced around his and his friend's den with a worried expression on his face. It has already been several hours that Tiger was waiting for his friends to come. He looked outside again hoping to see either Leo or Cheetah, but there was nothing, only heavy rainfall. But that only raises further concern. Since the drought happened, there were hardly any clouds in the sky to begin with. So how can rain happen during this time, Tiger is beginning to think that something abnormal is causing this, but as of now his concerns are towards his absent friends.

He sighed deeply, "Where are they? I hope they are alright."

He then heard some loud splashing outside, which was a bit too loud for the rain to make. He looked at the mouth of the den again to see Cheetah, who came inside looking soaked from the rain. Tiger grabbed a towel and hand it over to Cheetah, who gratefully took it.

"Cheetah, where have you been? I was worried sick."

"Sorry Tiger," Cheetah said as she dried herself with the towel, "I didn't realize it would rain all of the sudden."

"Yeah," Tiger nodded, "But I find it funny though. We barely had a cloud for months, and _this_ happens," he motioned outside, "But other than that, where were you at the time Cheetah?"

Cheetah explained everything to her friend; with the dark figure she saw in the sky and with Panda's actions towards her. After she was done explaining, Tiger manage to get every detail sinking in his head.

Tiger groaned, "Here I thought that thing couldn't possibly get any worse," he paused and looked at Cheetah, "What should we do?"

Cheetah sighed, "I don't know. Panda told me that he and the Elders will handle it, but I feel that something bad might hap…"

She stopped in mid-sentence feeling something wrong again. She looked around the den frantically, with sudden realization and worry in her eyes. Before Tiger could ask what's wrong, she suddenly came to him and shook him by the shoulders, "Tiger, where's Leo?"

Even while trying to recover from her outburst, he manage to answer her, "I-I don't know," he said, "You were the first to come here. Last time I saw him was when he was still training Rabbit."

"If something were to happen to him…" she muttered to herself, and then turned to the mouth of the cave, "I gotta look for him!"

Without wasting another second, she ran outside in the rain unaffected by its downpour.

"H-Hey, Cheetah! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" Tiger shouted as he started to rummage his closet and pulled out several items from it; straw hats and black coats. He hastily put them on and ran outside with the extra garments on his side, hoping he might catch up with his very fast friend.

XXXXXXXX

Leo managed to cross the border between the valley and the mountains. He stopped to rest after running at such a long distance. Despite being soaked and freezing all over his body, his main concern was the abnormal weather the valley was having. He then looked at the sky again when rain finally calmed down, not giving much rain as it did before. Before he had time to react, a loud clap thunder gave way, quickly covering his sensitive ears from the sound.

"Man, what's with this weather?!" Leo grumbled as he started to hear ringing in his ear.

He looked back at the sky again to find himself shocked at the sight. What he saw the black cloud formation had made a very intimidating face, which could even cringed the most strongest warrior. Before he had time to comprehend, lighting flashed over his eyes, temporarily blinding him. When he managed to recover his sight, he looked up to see the figure vanished. He thought it was finally over, but was short-lived when he saw what looked like a fireball came crashing down towards the mountains, and then he heard a very distant crash from that area.

"What the heck was that?!" Leo shouted and started to run to the mountain path.

After several minutes of running he managed to make to the mountain top, as he frantically looked around the area to see any signs of the crash. Then he noticed smoke was coming from the north-west area. He quickly ran to the crash site, as he looked over it he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

XXXXXXXX

"Tiger come on! Hurry up!" Cheetah yelled to Tiger who was at a farther distance then her.

"_I __had__ to be friends with the most fast land animal of the world,"_ Tiger mentally groaned, though he could understand how she feels.

Tiger was just as worried about Leo as much as she is, if not more. Ever since they came to the valley to become kung fu masters, they would always stay together whenever the going gets tough. And no matter what, they will find him.

Tiger managed to catch up with Cheetah, who was looking around frantically for the sight of their friend, but no avail. He gave a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, "Don't worry we'll find him."

Cheetah managed to calm herself down and gave a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Then both of the giant cats noticed that the rain started to lighten up. Before they could look up at the sky, thunder cracked in the sky, both covered their ears to muffle down the blow.

"Ow, that was loud."

"I'll say." Cheetah agreed, as lighting flashed following with the thunder. Thankfully, they were wearing the hats that Tiger brought, so the flash of lighting had hardly had any effect on them.

After they looked at the sky, what shocked them wasn't lighting but the falling ball of fire that came from the sky and headed towards the mountains.

"You don't think that fireball landed near the mountain village do you?" Tiger asked Cheetah.

That was all needed to be said as Cheetah dashed forward without replying a word to Tiger. He regretted for saying that now, seeing her reaction, both knowing well who lived in the mountains, and Tiger knew if Leo saw the thing fall from the sky he would go to it, which only increases Cheetah's anxiety. As the two ran up the path to the mountains, neither of them said a word.

However in Cheetah's mind, she repeatedly pleaded in mind, _"Please be safe… Please be alright!"_

XXXXXXXX

"MASTER DRAGON!" Leo shouted.

He couldn't believe his eyes, the fireball that crashed in the mountains, was indeed Dragon. Leo quickly went down the hole and ran up to Dragon, and carefully examining him. Dragon had really taken a number from the crash. Nearly his entire body was pitched black what looked like very severe burns. Leo also noted that the wings that Dragon once had were completely gone. He didn't know why Dragon was like this but he is intending to find out.

Leo went to Dragon's head and light shook it, "Master wake up! Come on, you have to wake up!"

He heard Dragon groaned as he shook him and slowly got himself off the ground, giving a good sign that he is alright.

Leo sighed in relief, "Thank goodness that you're alright Mas-UGH!"

Leo didn't manage to finish as Dragon hit him with his tail and send him out of the hole and landed hard on his back. Leo groaned as he stumbled to get up, he really didn't see that coming.

Before he had time to react to what happened; Dragon swiped his tail against Leo again. Leo was sent flying again toward a dead tree in the mountain. As he made impact with the tree, it broke into pieces. Leo just lay in the snow with his consciousness starting to fade. But before he blacked out, he had seen Dragon heading up the mountains.

XXXXXXXX

_Present Time…_

XXXXXXXX

"By the time Tiger and I reached the mountains we saw Leo laying on the ground unconscious. After that Panda and the Council Elders came and told Tiger and me to take Leo back to the Valley and went ahead up the mountains… and after that…"

"Well… what happened after that?" Skunk urged to go on.

Cheetah stayed silent before speaking, "I'm sorry, Skunk… it's a little hard for me to explain what happened after that. Or more like I don't want to remember it," She gave a hesitant glance at Fox, "Fox was there when it happened, and I don't want to bring anymore bad memories."

Skunk looked at Fox, who looked like she was about to break in tears. And he noticed that Rabbit was gripping on her paw, showing a sympathetic look to her, which was very uncharacteristic for him. He figured it must have been really bad for those two be like this, so he decided to not press on the matter.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me," Skunk said, "…But how does this relate to you and not being friends with Tiger anymore?"

"Well, you could say it was a major point of what made Leo wanted to leave the valley." Cheetah sighed, "It was about several months ago after Dragon's rampage…"

XXXXXXXX

_Same timeline…_

XXXXXXXX

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Leo roared as he punched the boulder in front of him, shattering it into rubble. He turned around and did the same thing over and over again. After several minutes of doing this, he stopped taking very deep breaths of exhausting his self. He look around him with just about everything he punched was already dust.

The argument he had with Cheetah still rang in his mind. He had hoped venting out his anger and frustration in training would work like it did from past arguments they had when traveling around, it didn't. Leo can tell that fight was probably the worst one he had with her.

Leo let out a frustrated sigh and lay his back on the tree behind him, and looked up at the sky. As he did he began to reminisce his past from his training to Dragon's attack. But out of all of the things he remembered, the one that stood out the most was him and his friends, Tiger and Cheetah together. Remembering the good times he had with them made him simile, however it was short-lived when he recalled what he had said before.

"_And for what? Making amends with __him__, that cowardly excuse of a kung fu master?!"_

Leo then remembered what he needs to do… the reason for leaving the valley, the reason for returning, it was all for this moment, maybe then he could finally face him.

"I must end this…"

XXXXXXXX

_Early in the morning…_

XXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we _still _lost to those blasted Valley Dwellers," Baboon grumbled.

"Baboon just let it go already," Gorilla said.

It has already been several days since their ultimate defeat against the valley, they had the upper hand but their hopes were dashed once again. After their battle the monkey army had really taken some major damage most had bandages on their arms, head, and nearly their entire bodies. But Baboon had it worst, because Gorilla landed on him not once, but twice. The first was when Leo threw Gorilla at him, and twice when they were sent flying back to the Mountains by the wind attack by Cheetah and Gorilla landed on him again from the crash landing. He had to wear a full-body cast and have some of the primates with minor injuries to help him move around in his wheelchair. If it was anyone's opinion he was just lucky he made it out alive.

"No, I won't let it go, you hear me!" Baboon ranted at Gorilla, "Do you have any idea of how many times we've lost to them?! We have lost to them so many more times than there are grains of sand in the beach!"

"Wow, that's a lot."

"We could've won if those stupid overgrown felines hadn't showed up!"

"Who's the stupid overgrown feline?"

Both Gorilla and Baboon flinched at the voice they heard, they slowly turned around to see Leo standing while behind him were some monkeys and gorillas on the ground some were groaning in pain while others were already down for the count.

Leo gave a grin when they started to shake in terror and cracked his knuckles, "Heh heh heh. Hello misplaced aggression."

XXXXXXXX

To be continued...

XXXXXXXX


End file.
